Things Aren't Always What They Seem: OHSHC Fanfic
by jrpgaddicted
Summary: Arisa Mines and Hisoka Tsutsumi are regular Japanese teenage girls are huge otakus! One day after watching "Ouran High School Host Club" at Arisa's house they get sucked into the world of Ouran. Crazy things happen like guardian angels? Can they keep the secret of not being from the Ouran world?
1. Meet the Girls!

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!) **

**Hisoka Tsutsumi**

**Name:** Hisoka Tsutsumi

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** January 14

**Height:** 5'7

**Class year:** 2A

**Status/parents' jobs:** In the real world she is a commoner who has been abused by her full Japanese family. Her real mom works part time at night at a bar and her real dad works as a car dealer. In the Ouran world (aka the anime world), she is rich and her parents are kind, loving and thoughtful parents. Her Mom is a famous chef worldwide and her dad is the CEO of an automobile parts company called Tsutsumi, the biggest car parts company in the world.

**Family:** (Real Mom) Ayame Tsutsumi, (Real Dad) Fuyuki Tsutsumi, (Anime Mom) Fuyuko Tsutsumi, and (Real Dad) Izaya Tsutsumi.

**Blood type:** O-

**Appearance:** The picture on the left

**Bra Size:** 36C

**Personality:** She is only nice to people she calls friends. She is smart and brilliant in everything she does without even trying. She comes off mean, sarcastic, unfriendly, rude, and a sadist but she only does it to protect herself.

**About: **Her best friend is Arisa, they have been friends since middle school and have similar family situations. She can basically do everything and speaks 5 different languages (Japanese, English, Korean, French, and Spanish) fluently. She gives people the weirdest nicknames to entertain herself. She is strong, independent, and tries her best to protect those she loves. If anyone hurts Arisa in any way she wouldn't hesitate to kill that person.

**Likes:** Dark colors, her new family, friends, sleeping/napping, music, art, books, video games, cooking, peace and quiet, being alone, hanging with Arisa, anime, and Japanese culture.

**Dislikes: **Her real family, people in general, and being awoken.

**Fear: **NONE! She is one fearless person! Nah, playing, she is scared of crying…

**Type: **Sadist type

**Arisa Mines**

**Name:** Arisa Mines

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** April 10th

**Height:** 5 foot!

**Class year:** 1A

**Bra Size:** 32C

**Status/parents' jobs:** Arisa, in the real world, she is a commoner who has been abused by her full Japanese family like Hisoka. Her real mom is a nurse and her dad is a lawyer. Her anime world parents are tranquil and caring. Mom is a world famous artist and a dancer while Dad is a world famous singer/song writer.

**Family:** (Real Mom) Hana Mines, (Real Dad) Kenji Mines, (Anime Mom) Yuna Mines, (Anime Dad) Ryosuke Mines.

**Blood type:** B+

**Appearance:** Girl

**Personality:** Arisa is artistic and shy. She is caring, much friendlier then Hisoka, and nice.

**About: **Her real parents are divorced, but the both abuse her. Physically and mentally. Arisa doesn't have many friends and she falls in love easily. She and Hisoka are real close and have been think and thin together. They can understand each other's feelings just by looking at each other and can sometimes finish each other's sentences.

**Likes: **She likes to sing, write, dance, and draw.

**Dislikes: **Violence and getting hit.

**Fear: **Heights

**Type: **Cute shy type


	2. Getting Sucked In

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! Anyways yes I have made a new story! I hope you like this story! Do not worry I will update my other story as well. If you don't know the other story its: ****Left Untold: Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic) **

***POV: 3****rd**** person* **

In a small neighborhood around 7 at night, in Malibu, California, 2 young teenage girls named, Hisoka and Arisa, are together for a sleepover watching an anime called, Ouran High School Host Club, on Netflix. This anime show has 7 main characters who are part of the Ouran Host Club and their crazy adventures together, with a bit of romance but mostly comedy.

As they watched episode 2, laying on the floor with blankets, Hisoka yelled announcing, "People are so stupid, and they can't even see that she is a girl!" She is one angry watcher…

Arisa giggled, "Well, they are supposed to be rich airheads, am I right?" Hisoka continued to watch as she muttered curse words.

They stayed up till 6am watching the last couple episodes of Ouran until they passed out from being awake for too long. The TV was still on playing the 25th episode until it suddenly stopped on its own. Suddenly the whole screen started to spin and spin until even the room was spinning.

The spinning stopped and then the scenery of the room changed into a beautiful room with a king size bed in the corner. A TV was against the wall in the middle of it with a couch and coffee table in front of it. There was a closet door and a bathroom door also. It was an elegant room obviously made for the rich.

The 2 teens magically appeared onto a couch and they laid on it together on opposite sides of it. Hisoka had her right leg dangling off the couch hugging a pillow as Arisa slept like an elegant angel. The TV un-paused itself and changed to a different anime called 'Uta no Prince Sama'.

As 'Map of the Future' was being played on TV, Hisoka rubbed her eyes and looked wide eye at everything. As she looked at everything in shock she didn't realize what she was laying on and fell off face first into the floor. "OUCH! Freaking shit that hurt!" She slowly sat up from laying on floor and muttered to herself, "At least I know this isn't a dream…." She looked towards Arisa who was still sleeping on the couch. She crawled to her and started to poke at the sleeping Arisa's face, "Arisa, Ari, Ari, wake up!" She continued to poke at her face until she stirred in her sleep. "Hiso-chan, what do you want? I am trying to sleep." Arisa kept her eyes closed.

"Arisa, you need to see where we are, this isn't your room! We were not lying on a couch remember?!" Hisoka tried to yell as quietly as she can but still loud enough to wake her up. Arisa finally opened her eyes and gaped at everything. She started to freak out, "Where in the world are we?! This isn't my room and wasn't Ouran High School Host Club on the TV?!" Hisoka facepalmed, 'really, you just now notice?' "Yes this isn't your room, this place is way too rich to be your house!" They were both freaking out.

Suddenly this butler with pitch black hair that was slicked back, black tailcoat and glasses knocked opened the door, "Excuse me, milady? The masters wanted me to escort you and Hisoka-sama to their office." They looked at him shocked… Hisoka thought, 'did he just call me Hisoka-sama?! I am not the Queen of England!' Arisa and Hisoka slowly nodded and got up. They followed the butler down a bunch of hallways that Hisoka tried to remember and stopped at a huge 2 wooden door that looked carefully carved. If you look closely the door tells a story with a bunch of angels…

The butler knocked on the door and heard a, "Come in!" and he opened the door and motioned them to enter. Arisa and Hisoka hesitantly walked inside to see a middle aged couple standing in front of a huge wooden polished desk. The man had auburn slicked back hair, was in a grey suit, a white button up and a black, grey and white tie. The lady was wearing a black business suit with her hair in a messy auburn colored bun that still looked professional.

***POV: Hisoka* **

The man spoke, "Arisa sweetheart, Hisoka-chan come in, come in." He motioned us to come closer as we nodded and did so. The lady spoke up, "Arisa, Hisoka-chan, let us introduce ourselves. Arisa honey, we are your parents!" We looked at her in shock as Arisa spoke up, "Whoa, wait, my parents aren't rich. My parents are not nice either!" I agreed and continued after her, "Yeah! You probably kidnapped us or something because there is no way this is Malibu."

The man started to chuckle, "Arisa, we are your parents and we didn't kidnap you both either." His wife continued for him, "And of course this isn't Malibu, we are in Japan currently." We looked at them shocked. Did they think we could possibly absorb this information so early in the morning?!

I spoke up after the 3 minutes of the state of shock, "So, let me get this clear, we are probably in a parallel universe in Japan, you are Arisa's rich parents who are way nicer and if this is so, my parents are probably rich too and are waiting for me to come home and explain everything to me? Also, you and my parents know we are not from this world and there is a reason why we are here, am I correct?" Arisa looked at me like, 'how in the world did you get all that from the lack of info?!'

Arisa's dad nodded, "Yes that is mostly correct, and we are what you call your guardian angels." Arisa looked at him like, 'the fuck?' Her mom nodded, "Yes, you both, were given a chance to live a different life. To experience something new." I nodded, "So, what I am getting from all of this is if we tell someone else that isn't supposed to know consequences will happen right?" Arisa finally said something, "So, what I am getting from everything is I don't have to live with my other so called parents? I'm glad I don't have to live with those people anymore." She sighed. Arisa… we can finally live without all the…. Yeah…

I took a deep breath, "I think I grasped everything and to be perfectly honest with you…." They looked at me intently thinking I might freak. "I am so glad I don't have to live there anymore either! Finally, I don't have to deal with a mom who is always drunk when she comes home from work!"

We talked for a while until Arisa's mom announces, "You girls better be ready for tomorrow!" We looked at her like, 'huhhh?' she laughed, "Don't give me that look! You guys will be attending your new school! Ouran Academy!"

Arisa and I looked at her in shock and yelled, "OURAN ACADEMY?!"

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little slow! they will be meeting the host club and starting their adventure next chapter! thank you for reading! comment, follow, favorite, you know what to do! 3) **


	3. Ouran Academy!

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL! ANYWAYS, Thank you to the 2 people who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! 3 also every other chapter is going to be written differently because a friend of mine is also writing this! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS!)**

***POV: Arisa* **

I woke up around 6am, in my so called room I wasn't really use to and looked at the clothes on the other side of my bed. All I saw was a yellow puff ball… I crawled over to see this yellow… YELLOW… BANANA looking dress from Ouran! "This is… NO, no, no, no!" I shouted loudly. The butler, Jun, who I met yesterday came in, "Milady, what's wrong?" I grabbed the yellow banana and shouted, "This is the problem! What is this?! A banana suit?!" He started to chuckle.

I sighed, "Sorry…. Can you please get me the boy's top and a black skirt? I don't do… such dresses as these…" He bowed and walked out.

I got ready and left at 7 to Hisoka's house… got to get there early or it's going to be a pain in the butt to wake her up… When I got to her house I have to say it was really beautiful… I was greeted by the maids and butlers and they seem to already know me so I just ignored it. I walked up to one of the maids and told them to get Hiso-chan a uniform like mine. She nodded and walked away.

I knocked on her door, "Hiso-chan? Are you awake…?" No response… "I'm coming in!" When I came in she was cuddled with all of her pillows and blankets. Her legs were spread weirdly and her face was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to her yanked the blankets off and took the pillow off her head. She was only in her underwear…. "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP HISO-CHAN!" I tried to saw as loudly as I could with my soft-ish voice. She just groaned and rolled off the bed. She slowly got up and tripped over nothing and fell to the floor…

"Ari, it's too early, let me sleep…" She was face first into the ground I sighed. The maid brought in the uniform, bowed and walked out. "Hiso-chan, if you don't wake up I will put you in a banana suit…" She opened her eyes wide and looked at me, "No! NOPE, I am up!" She quickly got up, thanked me for the uniform and ran to the bathroom.

After we finished getting ready we ran out the door because we were late. We speed walked to the office and panted when we got there. The lady looked at us really confused, "Um, is there something you ladies need…?" We nodded and Hiso-chan spoke up for me because I was really shy, "Yes, we need our schedule as we are new starting today." She gave her the fakest smile ever…

The lady's eyes widen, "Oh, you are Ms. Tsutsumi and Ms. Mines! Welcome to Ouran Academy!" She handed us our schedule and maps, "Since you are new here you will be excused for being late. Please enjoy your time here!" She was smiling at us as we nodded and thanked her.

Hiso-chan suggested, "Let's go exploring during lunch and after school okay?" I nodded. We were talking and looking for our classrooms. It was really sad that we had to separate but Hiso-chan was willing to take me to my classroom and tell the teacher why I was late…

We finally found the room and Hiso-chan opened the door. She walked over to the teacher, "Hello, I'm here to drop off a new student, I am also one too by the way." Everyone looked at us shocked and the boys were whispering to each other on how 'hot' we were. I was standing outside the door with my head peaking in. She came over and dragged me in, "Ari, you need to introduce yourself okay? I need to go to my class. I will see you at lunch okay?" I nodded and she smiled and patted my head. She excused herself and I looked at the teacher.

Mr. Tanumi looked at me, "Alright everyone, this is our new student Ms…?" I shyly answered back looking down at my feet, "Mines… My name is… Mines… Arisa… It's nice to me you all…" I was blushing really badly looking at me feet… Without Hiso-chan… it's really difficult for me to talk…

Mr. Tanumi then announced, "Does anyone have any questions for her?" Instantly almost all the guys besides 3 of them raised their hands. I pointed at one of them with black hair and brown eyes, "Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head still looking down and blushing. I couldn't take it so I looked at the teacher to let me sit. He sighed, "Okay you can go sit next to Kaoru, Kaoru, please raise your hand." He was a twin and one of the people who didn't raise their hands. I nodded and walked as fast as I could still looking down.

Let me being shy all day… Begin…

***POV Change: Hisoka* **

After I dropped off Ari I headed up the stairs to my first hour…. Great… I hate people… I opened the door and walked in. I didn't really bother looking at the other students and just went straight for the teacher. "Excuse me, sorry I am late, I am a new student here." Mrs. Osaka looked at me, "Oh, I was wondering what happened to you!" she looked towards the class as I did the same, "Class, this is Ms…." She looked at me and I replied, "Tsutsumi, my name is Tsutsumi Hisoka… Nice you to meet you all…" I announced with a bored face. I honestly just want to explore the place…

The teacher nodded and then went, "Does anyone have any questions for Ms. Tsutsumi?" Before I knew it most of the guys' hands were up and one… who was a blond guy with purple eyes was flailing his arms around. That is so Tamaki right there, and that guy next to him with glasses is Kyouya… I'm kind of glad I watched the anime and got sucked into this one and not some random one…

The teacher pointed at Tamaki, "Mr. Suoh." Tamaki looked at me with sparkles in his eyes… Its way creepier in person to be honest… He shouted, "Where are you from?!" I looked at him, smirked, and spoke in French, "Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir? **(Why do you want to know?)**" He looked at me shocked, "Êtes-vous de la France? Votre accent est parfait! **(Are you from France? Your accent is perfect!)" **I chuckled and went back to Japanese, "America. From America, born and raised there." He nodded and the teacher pointed at this one guy with blue hair and brown eyes. The guy goes, "Do you have a boyfriend?" I sweatdropped, it's always this question… "No, I don't." I faked smiled as he blushed along with some other guys.

I sighed, "Can I sit now? I'm tired." The teacher looked at me and nodded, "Of course, sit where there is a free seat." She smiled. I sat in the back corner of the room near the window where it was isolated.

Let this boring day begin…

***POV Change: Kyouya* **

She is very interesting… For some reason her file is… completely blank when it's obviously on who her parents are. I wonder why this is… and her friend too. Hers is blank and her parents are really famous… Things are getting interesting around here…

***POV Change: Hisoka* *Timeskip: After School***

I was walking towards Arisa's classroom and I heard a girl say, "Oh my gosh, are you going to the host club today? You never go!" Her friend looked at her a little embarrassed, "Well I want to go but, to be honest I have no idea where it is!" The girl looked shocked, "It's in the music room 3 you dummy! Let's go together!" and then they walked away. Yup, I have to make sure I do not end up there…

I walked into Arisa's classroom, "Arisaaaa, I'm here to pick you up!" She looked up from her seat and smiled in relief. She grabbed all her stuff and dashed towards me, "I am so glad you came… these boys have been staring at me weirdly ever since you left…" I chuckled at her and smiled as the boy population blushed, "I know what you mean, but come on let's go, let's go!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her out as I heard some guys go, "No! Come back! You are our eye candy!"

I was walking through the empty polished hallways glancing out the windows from time to time. "Arisa, the host club, they are in the music room three. This really is like the anime… Did you see Haruhi? Was she in baggy clothes or her uniform?" Arisa looked up at me, "Yeah I saw Haruhi, she is in my class and I became friends with her. And yes she was wearing her baggy clothes." I nodded and replied, "I saw Kyouya and Tamaki in my class, let's just say, Tamaki's sparkles in real life are…. Much creepier…" She giggled at me and we somehow ended up in front of the music room three….

"Wait, this is where the host club is!" I quietly shouted as I stopped her from entering. If this is really like Ouran High School Host Club then everything from the episodes are going to occur plus the additional left out days….

As we just stared at the door, a crash sound could be heard from the inside. Arisa opened the door quickly and flower petals flew at us. I tried to protest but a flower petal flew into my mouth and let's just say, that did not end well.

Arisa ran inside towards Haruhi as I stood there trying to cough up that stupid petal. I was coughing and dying because of one stupid petal… I heard Arisa say, "Haruhi! Are you okay?" Haruhi looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah…. I just broke this vase..."

I heard someone go, "We were going to feature that renaissance vase in the school auction." And another person goes after him, "Now you done it commoner, the bidding was going to start at 8 million yen."

I looked up from finishing my choking session to see Haruhi go, "WHAT 8 MILLION YEN?! How many thousand yen is that, how many thousands are in a million?!" She was counting on her fingers and leaning over the pedestal as Arisa was slowly cleaning the mess below Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up at everyone, "I'm… going to have to… pay you back…"

The twins said in sync, "With what money, you can't even afford the school's uniform." One of the twins go, "What's with that crubby outfit you've got on anyway."

From behind her Kyouya picked up a piece of the vase Arisa was trying to clean, "Well what do you think we should do Tamaki."

Tamaki sat on this chair being all dramatic, "Well there is a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka." He pointed his finger at nothing in particular using his other hand to hold his head. "When in Rome you do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay with your money." He had a sudden change in attitude… "That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog!" He became all serious as I leaned up against the wall with Arisa right next to me.

Haruhi turned pale and looked up towards the heavens probably thinking, 'I don't know if I can handle this mom. I have been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club." They surrounded her and Honey started to poke her, then she fell to the floor.

I leaned my head towards Arisa, "Maybe we should leave because they don't really notice us…" She nodded and we slowly tried to inch towards the door. As Haruhi was passed out from shock on the ground he spun his way towards us, "Oh, Hisoka-chan, how lovely of you to visit!" He grabbed Arisa's hand, "Hello there beautiful, would you like to request one of the hosts." He leaned his face towards her making her scared and she slapped his hand away running behind me. He looked shocked and ran to a corner…

I sighed, "No, Tamaki, we just went exploring and ended up here…" I leaned backyards towards Arisa and whispered, "Play along okay..?" She nodded as I grinned, "Anyways, we are leaving as we have nothing to do here." I was walking with Arisa in front of me when I hear Kyouya say, "No can do." and then I heard the doors lock on its on…

I looked at him and I sighed, "What do you mean, 'no can do'? I can do whatever I want for your information." He smirked, "Since you witness the falling of the vase and didn't attempt to catch it, you are also in debt with the 8 million yen…"

I chuckled darkly as everyone looked at me confused, "No, no, no, Kyouya, you have your information wrong. We came after the falling of the vase and Arisa even helped clean it. But you all were the witness to the falling of the vase yourselves, so wouldn't it be you all who have the debt of 8 million yen to the school?" I smirked as they all looked at me in shock and I continuing, "Well, Tamaki isn't in debt because this is his father's school but the rest of you are at fault for not preventing the falling of the vase, therefore, you are all in debt, not us."

Arisa looked at me shocked and whispered, "Hiso-chan, I don't think we should do this." I looked at her and sighed, "Do you really want to work for these idiots or do you want to escape while we can?"

She popped her head from my side, "Um… Is it okay… if we helped Haruhi… with her debt…? Even though… it's not our fault..." She was trying really hard to talk to them. I hope she can get over her shyness here…

Kyouya's smirk came back on his face as I sweatdropped, "Of course you 'both' can… As maids for now." He wrote down something in his black notebook… Even though I watched this anime, I still have no idea what he is hiding it that…

The twins cheered and so did honey. Tamaki tackled us into a hug, "YAY! I GET NEW DAUGHTERS!" I sweatdropped as Arisa was trying really hard to get out of his grip…

Haruhi slowly woke up, "Why did I wake up…?" I helped her up, "Starting today we are going to be helping you, please take care of us…" She smiled at me, "Thank you! Please take care of me too!"

_Starting today… Arisa and I are now working at the host club… _Let's_ see how things go…_

**(A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! I will be updating my other story in a bit! 3 thank you for reading! Comment, favorite, following, you know what to do!) **


	4. First day on the job well jobs

**(Jrpgaddicted: Yo yo yo everyone! My friend and I do not own Ouran and NEVER WILL! Anyways my friend Tori wrote this chapter so enjoyyy! I will be writing the next chapter! :D)**

***POV: Arisa***

The host club was about to start and the twins and Tamaki were trying to get Hiso-chan in this maid outfit…

Hiso-chan shouted from the other side of the changing room, "I WILL NOT WEAR THIS NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!" Tamaki shouted back, "BUT MY DAUGHTER HAS TO LOOK CUTE FOR EVERYONE! Did you see Arisa-chan in hers?! She is absolutely adorable!" I rolled my eyes, why, I never said I LIKED this outfit. The struggle lasted about a few more minutes until Hiso-chan finally scared them off. I decided maybe I should talk to her. "Hiso-chan just please put it on! The sooner the better, then we can go home and eat ice cream!" I giggled, knowing she couldn't resist ice cream and movies all night. "Fine, only for the ice cream though." she playfully glared at me.

Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without Hiso-chan in my life. I mean, she has always been there for me, through thick and thin. When my parents started to abuse me I drifted from all my other friends, except for Hiso-chan. She knew something was wrong so she investigated one night. She ended up watching my father and mother beat me and scream at me. Since then she has always had my back, helping me in ways no one really understands. She walked out and I giggled, "Oh shush it you." she said. I stuck my tongue out at her giggling even more. Tamaki peered in and went all "Kaya" on the both of us and he got me into a tight hug making me squirm around. I hated being touched, especially by guys. Did I mention I had an ex-boyfriend back home who abused me too? Not physically or emotionally but, yeah that way. I hate being touched.

The twins came into the room, "Boss I think you're hurting Arisa." Kaoru said. "Yeah Boss, give her some space, the girl looks like she's going to suffocate." Hikaru added. He let me down and started to lecture the two of them. "How dare you come in when my daughters and I are bonding!? You two should knock first!" he hollered. "Oh quit it will you? Gosh you can be so childish sometimes." Hiso-chan scoffed. Tamaki went to his little "Emo Corner" and I just looked at my feet, not really used to wearing such um little clothes. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked up and met the gaze of Kaoru, causing a small blush to spread across his face. Mine as well, but a darker shade. Kyouya stepped inside the room, "Alright girls, it looks like your first day on the job, well, jobs should start in about 10 minutes, let me give you an explanation on how things work around here." and that's exactly what he did. Hiso-chan and I would be the first two female hosts for new male guests arriving today. I hate people! How am I supposed to do this?!

"Everything alright Arisa?" Kyouya asked me. I gulped, "I-I, u-um, e-erm, y-yes?" I stuttered out. He gave me a look as if to say 'I don't believe you' but I shook it off. Hiso-chan and I walked over to the couch where we were supposed to be hosting. Although, I had other ideas when I saw Haruhi. I quickly made my way over to her and smiled softly. She returned the action and asked, "Don't want to talk to people do you?" I shook my head. She gave a weak, reassuring smile. "You will do great. I promise." she said. With that she went over and stood with the other boys. I went back and stood with Hiso-chan. The doors began to open and guests filled up the small music room, suddenly Hiso-chan and I were surrounded by a bunch of guys that completely started to fawn over us. "Oh my gosh they look so cute!" "Finally we can see our eye candies before, during, and AFTER school!" "AWE ARISA'S GETTING SHY I COULD JUST SQUEEZE HER" and many other comments. I felt my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

It was almost the end of the day and I had sat at so many tables and been fawned over by so many guys. Right now I was sitting with a black haired, green eyed boy and he was sending off this weird ora type feeling. Suddenly, he scootched over towards me, making me feel uneasy. Hiso-chan was in a deep conversation with Kyouya and wasn't paying attention. The boy's hand was placed on my thigh going higher and higher. I couldn't make a sound, fear filling me. It wasn't until I heard footsteps stop in front of me and a warning voice say, "Get your hands off of her." that the hand of the boy went away. I looked up to meet the golden eyes and sweet, sensitive smile of Kaoru. My eyes were teary and I felt some fall. "Hey, hey, you're okay. I promise. He's gone now." he cooed. I hugged him tightly shaking and silently crying into his chest. He was taken back at first but hugged me tightly soon after. "What happened?!" Hiso-chan roared. Kaoru explained how that guy had tried to get in my pants to everyone and Kyouya banned him from coming back. "I think it's time I take her home. Risa, let's go." she said. I nodded and pulled away from Kaoru. He gave a soft smile to me and I did the same and said softly, "Thank you Kaoru, it means a lot to me that you did that for me." Then, I walked out with Hiso-chan, leaving a shocked Kaoru behind.

**A/N: Um, Hi, I'm Tori, Arisa is my OC and um yeah. hahaha. **

**jrpgaddicted: Well isn't she someone with only a few words! Next time they deserve more a greeting you know? :D **


	5. Joining A New Club!

******(Jrpgaddicted: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! Hey guys! I am back! Sorry I had some MAJOR writers block _ Back and ready to go! :D Anyways I hope you guys like this little filler chapter! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS!) **

***POV: Hisoka***

We stopped by the supermarket and stocked up on my favorite ice cream. I loved cookie dough ice cream so I took 5 jugs of it. Arisa sweatdropped, "Um, don't you think that's… A little too much..?" I laughed, "For ice cream, there is never a limit!" I announced walking to the cash register.

We went to my house where we were stopped by my parents, "Hisoka honey and Arisa-chan, welcome home! How was school?" They both smiled at me as I smiled back. My Ouran parents are really awesome and sweet. I smiled back a real one, "It was great, thank you for asking. Also Arisa and I joined a club and made some friends." They looked at us delighted, "Really? What club?" My mom asked.

I giggled a bit, "The Host Club!" I shouted running down the hall with Arisa, leaving my parents who were smiling at us. When we got to my room we immediately changed into our PJ's and got everything ready for the movie.

_I can't help but wonder… How long are we allowed to stay here? How long can we stay this happy?_

***Timeskip: The next day***

We arrived at school a bit earlier than I expected. I was spacing off until I heard Arisa say, "Haru-chan! Good morning!" I looked up to see Haruhi wearing the uniform and her hair was neatly cut. 'Oh yeah, they probably found out yesterday after we left…'

I walked up to her, "Good morning Haruhi." I looked really tired because I woke up earlier then usually… let's blame Ari for this.

She looked up at, "Good morning Hisoka-chan." I yawned and I heard some boys go, "She is so cute when she yawns! She is like a puppy!" I sweatdropped, 'a puppy? I don't look like a puppy do I?" A week from now the tropical paradise scene will happen but… What happens before then…? Well we are going to find out…

I think I probably said this out loud as we walked through the halls, "I wonder what we are doing in the host club today…?" Hikaru and Kaoru came out of nowhere and Hikaru put his arm on my shoulders, "Just the usual no cosplay today." I pushed his arm off and walked next to Haruhi. I looked at Kaoru and he was trying to hide his small glances towards Arisa. Aw, to cutee!

Haruhi looked at me, "Hey Hisoka-chan, are you going to join any other clubs?" I looked down at her, "Hm? Oh, I was thinking either joining the art club, the music club, or maybe some kind of sport… But I want to do something fun, maybe make my own band here or something." I put on my thinking face as the twins looked at me in shock and said in sync, "You are going to betray us and go to a different club?!" Arisa started to giggle as I sweatdropped and grumbled, "I can do whatever I want."

***TIMESKIP: After school looking for clubs***

Arisa tugged onto my sleeve, "Hiso-chan, shouldn't we go to the host club?" I looked at her and smiled, "Not yet, I want to check out the other clubs! What are we going to do on the days that aren't even in the anime or the manga?! I am not going to sit around a flirt with a bunch of guys." She looked at me and gave me one of those, 'that's so true' face, "Is it okay if I join a club with you?" I giggled, "Of course! Let's check out the art club first! You would get along with people in there!"

We walked into the art room 2 as I slowly questioned, "This is the art club right….?" I saw 5 guys and 2 girls sitting in separate areas doing their own thing. One of the girls looked at us and smiled, "Hello there! This is the art club and I didn't think you guys were art fans! My name is Hitoshi Nanaka, it's a pleasure to meet you." She was as tall as Arisa and had a girly yet creative feel to her presence…

Her friend came up to us, "Hi! My name is Mikashi Erika, it's nice to meet you!" She was a little shorter than her friend Nanaka and seemed kind of friendly. We introduced ourselves and the guys did too.

One of them was really quiet in the back and just said, "Kuroshi Izaya."

Another guy shouted, "My name is Karuzaki Yuki!"

The last guy goes, "Yo! I'm Hoshino Natsuki! Nice to meet you!"

I nodded and greeted them. Arisa was being shy and just nodded looking down. I looked at Nanaka, "Is it okay if we join?" The looked at each excited and she yelled, "Of course! Welcome to the Art Club!"

***Meanwhile with the Host Club* *POV: 3****rd**** Person***

Tamaki was freaking out about his "daughters"…. He was running around yelling, "Where are my precious daughters?! Did they get kidnapped?! Raped?! Or even worse…. KILLED AND HAD THEIR BODIES SOLD?!" Everyone sweatdropped as Kyouya goes, "Tamaki, what kind of delusional fantasies are you having?" Tamaki was pacing around, "It's possible! My daughters are so cute and adorable that anything like that could happen!"

All of sudden someone opened the door saying, "Stop getting your ass in a knot, nothing happened dipshit." They looked to see Hisoka walking in with Arisa next to her. Arisa gave everyone a small wave as Hisoka went straight for the kitchen…. She was extremely hungry and looked for something sweet to eat.

Arisa was holding her art book and apologized, "Sorry… we are super late… Hiso-chan and I wanted to see the Art club…." She looked like she was having a hard time talking as the twins and Tamaki shouted, "Oh my gosh! You are soooo cuteee!" Squeezing the life out of the poor girl…

Hisoka walked out from the kitchen with a chicken sandwich in her hands, "Knock it off you idiots! Can't you see you are suffocating her!?" They let go as Arisa gasped for air. They were apologizing to her as she said it was okay, but they didn't listen…

Kyouya walked over to Hisoka, "I didn't know you two liked art." Hisoka looked up at him, "Well now you know, but Arisa has more of a passion in art than I do, mine is more like a simple hobby to pass time..." He nodded and wrote in his notebook as Honey jumps onto Hisoka's torso, "Hiso-chan! Is that sandwich good?!" She nodded happily, "Of course! I made it myself!" She took a bite leaving Honey wondering what it could taste like.

It was the halfway point for the host club members so they brought in guest. The boy fans surrounded the girls once more with Hisoka protecting Arisa from the horny teenagers.

_Art club and the Host Club? I wonder what adventures lies for these two as they struggle to keep the secret…_

**(Jrpgaddicted: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it! Anyways thank you to all the people who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story! 3 you guys are awesome! :D Comment, favorite, follow, you guys know what to do! ^_^) **


	6. Erupting Feelings!

**(Hi I'm back! Sorry, school's been rough and a pain. Here's chapter 5 my loves. xx thathipsterchick)**

**(Jrpgaddicted: Sorry she forgot to say this but! We do not own Ouran and never willl! Also Tori and thathipsterchick is the same people if you guys got confused... NOW ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS!)**

**Arisa's POV****  
**  
"TAMAKI FOR THE LAST TIME NEITHER OF US IS PUTTING THIS MONSTROSITY ON!" Hiso-chan hollered. I was so scared to do this today, after what happened the last few weeks, I've been contemplating weather or not I should keep doing the Host Club or just stick to my art and music. Although, I always seem to feel at ease whenever Kaoru is near me. He makes me feel so safe because he doesn't allow those perverted boys to touch me, but I have to admit this; I am starting to fall really hard for him. Outside of the Host Club we always chat about the most random of things, like my art. He always likes to sit and watch me draw, at first I found it really awkward but I eventually got used to it. We sit with one another in every single class, and lunch. Hiso-chan sits with Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki. I sit with the twins and Haruhi. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hiso-chan stormed out of the changing rooms and into the lounge area to wait with the guys. I was still afraid to put on the costume. I heard someone come in, "Risa-chan? I-It's me Kaoru..." Kaoru said softly. "I-I'll be out in a s-s-second!" I said shakily.

"Take your time, I just wanted to know if you're okay.. You seemed a little out of it today is all..." he said. I finished changing and stepped out, a bright blush spread across both of our faces because he was standing right outside the curtain. "Um yeah, just thinking about some things…" I said shyly, he smiled and offered me his arm, which I gladly took. He was about a foot taller than me so I always had to look up at him. We walked out to everyone and Hisoka wiggled her eyebrows at me making me giggle softly. Kaoru smiled to himself and walked over to his spot with Hikaru and I stood with Hiso-chan and began greeting the guests as they came in by the loads. We were surrounded almost immediately by a bunch of boys drooling over themselves and trying to grab at us. This was going to be a long day already, I can tell.

Throughout the day I kept sharing these stolen glances with Kaoru, which helped through this stressful work day I guess. Right now Hiso-chan and I were watching the last guest leave, then she turned to me and gave me a look. "You like Kaoru don't you?" she said. I blushed and sweat dropped. "Yeah... He's just so sweet and funny and charming. He makes me laugh and smile all day. Plus he makes me feel safe, which is something I really need..." I looked up at Hisoka and she has wide eyes, but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her gaze and turned around and turned to see two Hitachiin twins looking down at me with blank expressions. I felt my face get hot and I ran to the changing rooms and slipped on my after school and club clothes and just slid down the wall. I felt the warm tears roll down my cheeks. "He wasn't supposed to know... God how could I be so careless?! It doesn't matter, he wouldn't like someone like me anyways... "I said softly to myself through my tears.

"That's not true you know..." that oh too familiar voice said. I looked up to see a soft eyed, soft smiling Kaoru looking down at me. "Come here to reject me?" I said softly. He looked hurt by my comment and lifted me up, wiping the tears falling from my eyes he said, "You're wrong, I came here to say I have feelings for you too, and I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out on a date sometime?" he said a little hopefully. I smiled at the ground with a dark blush across my face. Nodding I felt his arms wrap around me and he spun me around, I let out a squeal and a giggle. I think I was laughing a bit too loud because everyone was running into the room. Kaoru and I both blushed and he gently set me down, "So I take it you two are a thing now?" Hiso-chan said smirking. I blushed and Kaoru nodded his head smiling. Hikaru yelled, "Well it's about time!" and then laughed. As everyone was walking out to their limo's Kaoru and I trailed behind, "Want to come to my house for diner Kaoru? I'm sure my parents won't mind." I smiled.

"Sounds great to me! Onward to your limo milady." he smiled and laughed. I raced him to my limo and got in giggling, saying hello to the limo driver. Kaoru got in not that long after me with a sweet smile on his face. I rested my head on his shoulder as the driver took us to my home. _I hope Hisoka and I don't have to go back anytime soon, things are just starting to look right... _


	7. The Ball? Part 1

**Jrpgaddicted: I AM SO SORRY T_T I FAIL AS AN AUTHOR! I was having the WORST writer's block for this story... Please forgive me... Well I hope you like this as I worked SUPER hard to make good and I put some romance... and stuff.. YEAH... ANYWAYS, enjoy everyone!**

**Hisoka: Hurry up and start the story...**

**Me: Ight Ight, calm yourself... Anyways! I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL! :D**

* * *

***POV: Hisoka***

It was time for the Ouran Spring Masquerade Ball that Arisa totally forgot about. She's happy with Kaoru as they went to her house but… I felt a bit left out… But I'm really happy for her, so I guess that's all that matters right?

I was sitting in my limo looking out the window. It was so boring in the car without Arisa… My driver looked at me through the mirror, "Milady, did you get into a fight with Lady Arisa?" I shook my head and smiled, "She has a boyfriend now. He's a good guy and I approve of him..."

He looked shocked. It's understandable because I never approved of any of her boyfriends… He smiled and went back to driving, "That's wonderful, I am happy for Lady Arisa…" I smiled and looked out the window, 'yeah… me too...'

Everyone went straight home to go to get ready for Ouran's first Masquerade Ball. I looked into my closet to see dresses I have never seen in my life…

"Wait… did I even own dresses in the real world…?" I looked at my closet for about an hour, and finally picked a dress. "I guess I can wear this…" I announced to no one in particular. She tossed her dress onto her bed **(The dress was a puffy ball gown dress that was black with white lining. Her mask was black and gold.)**, "I still have like 3 hours… maybe I can play some video games..."

I looked game my ps3 controller. I couldn't help but think that the whole anime is changing… _Maybe it's because Arisa and I are here?_

***Meanwhile with Arisa* *POV: 3rd***

Arisa and Kaoru were in her room and he was helping her pick out a dress. He pulled out this red ball gown dress. The bottom was white and the top was red with silver sparkles. He smiled, "I think you would look wonderful in this dress!"

Arisa smiled, "Yeah, that dress is really pretty! How about with this mask?" She pulled out a mask that matched with the dress.

He looked at the mask, "I think it's beautiful! Let's get ready for the dance, Risa-chan" He sang her name and she giggled.

Everyone stood in the ballroom dance floor and the DJ stood on the stage, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the first ever Ouran Masquerade Ball!" Guys and girls both attended the ball and were clapping. The DJ continued, "Among you, the Host Club members are in disguises, so ladies and you gentlemen dance with every girl and every guy to find these host and hostesses. If your dancing skills are top-notch, the host/hostess will be willing to take off their mask for you!"

Everyone on the dance floor start to whisper about who they want to find and so forth. And the DJ continued, "The lucky lady or gentlemen who gets the right to takes off the mask of the host/hostess will win a passionate kiss on the lips! So everyone, work hard! They are all here tonight to entertain you. Enjoy the ball and best wishes to you all!"

Hisoka had a long blonde wig on, very light, natural makeup on and Arisa had a long black wig Arisa knew which one Kaoru was so they danced and escape from the ball.

Hisoka smiled at the 2 trying to sneak out, "They kind of remind me of some kind of love story from a novel…" Hisoka was standing against the wall in the far left corner of the ball room. She didn't find dancing to her liking, she was more of the person who liked to play music that people can dance too.

From a distance, she saw someone who looked like a girl version of Haruhi dancing with Tamaki. Hisoka smiled, 'Tamaki and Haruhi are so cute with each other…'

As she looked around the ballroom, someone came up to her with jet black hair, green eyes, and a purple mask. His tie matched his mask, he wore a white button up with a black tux. He smiled, "What is a lady, such as yourself, doing here all alone?"

Her eyebrow rose. There was something about his voice that sounded familiar. She smiled at him, showing her perfect white teeth, "I'm waiting for someone, I guess you can say…" She didn't want to say that she wasn't a fan of dancing and that she was obligated to go. That would blow her cover as a hostess and she would have to kiss this stranger.

His green eyes brightened a bit and he smiled at her, "Then, as you wait, may I have this dance?" He held at his hand and she took it. She nodded, "Of course, it's better than waiting here alone."

The two danced the waltz in the middle of the ballroom. They were at center of it, dancing gracefully as if they were each other's other half. People envy the way she danced and envy that the guy would get such a girl. From the outside, the two were perfect for each other on the dance floor.

On the other hand, Hisoka didn't like the attention and it made her irritated. She wanted the song to be over so she can stay on the sidelines. But he, he liked dancing with her, and he wanted to know who she was. He also wanted the song to end, to ask her.

As the song ended, they both bowed and Hisoka was about to walk away. But he grabbed her wrist, and she spun around looking confused. His eyes turned serious, "Before you go, may I ask you for your name?"

She smirked and tip-toed to whisper into his ear, "If I can't find someone who danced better then you, I will come, find you, and tell you my name…" The way she whispered it made him have a slight blush on his face. She walked away with grace, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Arisa and Kaoru, they were in the rose garden of the school. They talked and walked through the maze to find the gazebo. They sat down inside surrounded by rose bushes, the stars were bright enough for them to see each other.

Kaoru smiled and took her hand, "May I have this dance?"

Arisa blushed and smiled back, "Of course…"

They danced in the center of the gazebo, they danced to the sounds of nature holding each other. At first they danced the waltz but then did the slow dance. Arisa had her hands wrapped around Kaoru's neck and his arms were around her waist.

If people saw them, you can say, they were a match made in heaven….

Kaoru looked down at her and she looked up. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. At first, Arisa stood there shocked at the sudden move but quickly returned the kiss. It was a passionate, sweet kiss, which will probably linger on their lips till they kissed again.

* * *

Going back to Hisoka, she went back to her corner hoping that would she go unnoticed. But, as unfortunate as she was, another male came up to her. He had raven colored-hair, dark onyx eyes, and a dark blue mask. His tie also matched his mask, he wore a crisp white button up, and a pitch black tux.

He slightly smiled at her, "A lady shouldn't be alone here on this beautiful night." She looked at him shocked, this is Kyouya… His eyes, the way he talks. This is definitely Kyouya. She tried to make her voice slightly different and smiled, "Well, what happens if I prefer to be alone?"

Kyouya raised a brow. He couldn't help but think, someone he knew and liked, sounded similar to this girl with blonde hair. He smirked, "Well, I never asked if you prefer it or not, I was just stating that a lady shouldn't. But anyways, would you like to dance?"

He was confused with himself, this was the first time he asked someone to dance. Usually, people asked him to dance but, he couldn't help but ask her. There was something about her that intrigued him.

Hisoka smiled at him, "Of course, I have nothing better to do."

He led her to the dance floor and they danced the waltz. Once again, she was in the center of attention. She heard, "Who is that girl? She's so pretty." Or "Everyone she dances with seems like a perfect match." And so forth.

Hisoka mentally sighed, she really didn't like all the attention she was getting. This wasn't even the real her… But, Kyouya really like dancing with this girl. And he too, wanted to know who she was. He didn't care if she didn't want to kiss him, he just wanted to get to know her more.

After the song ended, they bowed, and was about to go their separate ways until Kyouya grabbed her hand and led her away from the dance floor. She was confused and shocked.

But, on the sidelines, the first guy she danced him, was jealous. He wished he had the guts to take her away like that. He wanted to get to know her more.

* * *

Kyouya led Hisoka to the balcony, he didn't know what overcame him, but he just wanted to talk to her. He let her hand go and stared at her. It seemed like his eyes softened, "I wanted to ask you, what your name was…."

Hisoka clenched her hands into a fist. She didn't know what to do, what happens if he were to be disappointed on who she was...? But then she realized… _could she be in love with Kyouya_?

* * *

**(Jrpgaddicted: I hope you all like this chapter :D I think I might update the next chapter to make it up to you all _ You guys will find out who that other boy is next chapter! Anyways, comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! STAY BEAUTIFUL EVERYONE!) **


	8. The End of the Ball

**Jrpgaddicted: GUYS IM REALLY SORRY! AGAIN! T_T but at least I finally have a update! Tori-chan will be writing the next chapter though! Have fun and enjoy the story! :D**

**Hisoka: Hurry up with the disclaimers... **

**Me: Dear jesus, why is everyone so bossy?! T_T**

**Arisa: Hiso-chan, you have to be nicer to the Author-san...**

**Me: Finally, someone is nice to me T_T *tears* ANYWAYS, I do not own Ouran AND never will! **

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

Hisoka looked at him not knowing what to say. She was in love with Kyouya? But…. He would never like her…. right? She didn't know what to think. Her emotions were playing with her…

Kyouya looked at her confused, "Are you okay?" She snapped back into reality and nodded.

"Yeah, everything is perfect… Just perfect…" She nervously replied back looking at the ground. She turned her head, "I think I should get going… There's someone waiting and looking for me…" Hisoka tried her best to walk away quickly but he grabbed her arm.

Kyouya looked a bit sad but not noticeable, "Wait, please tell me your name…"

She sighed, "Then you won't get disappointed…?" He shook her head as she took gulped, "Kyouya… it's me… Hisoka…" He looked shocked and let go. She ran inside leaving a shocked Kyouya who was in the process of trying to comprehend everything.

Hisoka looked at a bit sad as she walked back into the ballroom. He couldn't even chase after her and that's what made her a bit sad…. She went back to her corner of the ballroom and sighed.

Suddenly, the male from before, the black hair and green eyed male, walked up to her and smiled. He stood next to her, "Did you find anyone who danced better…?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, "No, I didn't, but before I tell you who I am. You must tell me who you are…"

The male nodded and took off his mask, "Hi, my name is Hoshino Natsuki, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Hisoka looked at him shocked. This guy was in the art club… Suddenly, the whole ballroom went silent and a light shined upon them as the DJ announced, "This is the first mask that has been taken off tonight folks! Who is the beautiful, mysterious girl who is about to take off her mask!?"

She sweatdropped, there's no point in backing out now right…? She looked down and grabbed gently at her hair to take off her wig to show off her black hair. Natsuki looked a bit shocked. Then she took off her mask and looked up, "Hey there Natsuki. My name is Hisoka, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Everyone in the room was extremely shocked, even Kyouya who stood nearby shocked. He was… Jealous… that Hisoka, the one he seemed to have fallen for, is now going to kiss… that guy!

The guys around them were groaning things like, 'Nooo, we wanted to take off her mask!' or 'why didn't I dance with her! I could've had the chance!' They started to complain as Hisoka tried to block them out.

The DJ announced, "Natsuki-san! What a lucky man you are to find one of the hostesses! Now, as promised you get a kiss on the lips by our dear Hisoka-sama!"

Natsuki had a slight blush on his face and Hisoka gently grabbed his face as she tippy toed. Both their eyes were closed and he instantly kissed her back, but with a smile on his face. It was a bit long for a kiss but it was passionate… Hisoka pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

Kyouya, on the other hand, was furious… He was jealous that she kissed that guy and that it was a passionate one…

The DJ clapped, "Give these two a round of applause! Now, let them have one final dance before they may leave the ball together!" When Hisoka heard the words 'leave the ball' she suddenly perked up and grabbed Natsuki's hands.

She smiled at him, "Let's go, let's go!"

Natsuki had a slight blush on his face but he nodded and led her out to the dance floor. They danced their last dance of the night.

* * *

When Hisoka made it outside she sighed in relief, "I am finally out of there!"

He started to chuckle, "Don't like parties?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm more of a person who plays music people can dance to then dancing to it…"

They were both walking through the courtyard as Natsuki looked at her, "Hisoka-chan… Uh… Do you want to hang out for the rest of the night…?" He had a slight blush on his face as she raised an eyebrow.

She looked at him, "I don't see why not… But we are going to have to stop by our houses because I'm sure it's uncomfortable to be in these outfits…"

He nodded and smiled at her, "We can take my limo, we can stop by your house and then mine. There's this thing that's also happening tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyouya ran out of the ballroom looking for Hisoka. He didn't want her to be with him, or even look at him.

As he quickly walked through the school into the courtyard, he saw Hisoka going into Natsuki's limo. He yelled, "Hisoka!" But it seems she didn't hear him and the limo door closed. It drove off from the school and he looked down, "Damn it… damn it!"

And with that… Kyouya slowly walked back to the ballroom…

* * *

Meanwhile, after changing into more casual clothes, Hisoka and Natsuki were sitting in the limo. She looked at him, "So… where are we going?"

Natsuki had the biggest smile on his face as the car stopped, "A carnival! The grand opening is today and you seem like you enjoy rollercoasters and such."

The door to the limo was opened and he got out first. He held out his hand and she took it. She looked at the carnival, "Wahh! This place looks amazing!" She had the biggest smile, "This is my first time at a carnival!"

They walked towards the ticket booth and he looked at her shocked, "Really? Even though we are rich, stuff like this brings everyone in of all ages, races, and social classes together…"

She smiled at him… To be honest, the only reason she went on this date was to take her mind off of things… but she couldn't help but think that someone called her name back at school…

* * *

Arisa and Kaoru both walked into the ballroom when the DJ announced someone taking off their mask. Arisa was even more shocked to find out Hisoka was the one who got her mask taken off…

She looked around for Kyouya and saw him standing from a distance in shock. She ran up to him, "Kyouya! Why are you standing there! Go to her! Take her away from there!"

Kyouya seemed like he couldn't hear anything and Arisa and Kaoru's eyes widen at the sight of Hisoka passionately kissing the boy. Arisa shook her head, "No, no… Hiso-chan…" Kaoru looked down. He felt bad for Kyouya who just witnessed the love of his life kiss someone else.

The whole time the two were dancing, Kyouya stood there stunned.. He wanted to be the one to kiss her and dance the final dance... He wanted to take her away from the party...

Arisa was in shock, but she gave Kyouya a push to get him back to his senses, "You have to go after her! We all know you like her! Go before it's too late…" He looked at Arisa, thanked her and ran out of the ballroom looking for Hisoka who already left…

Kaoru looked at Arisa, "Do you think he will make it in time..?"

"I honestly… Don't know…" She looked at him sadly… She looked towards the ball entrance, 'Kyouya… good luck…'

* * *

**(Jrpgaddicted: Hope you guys like this chapter! The next chapter is what Tori-chan wants to write and then after that I will be writing about Hisoka and Natsuki's little date! And I can't believe I gave Kyouya a love rival XD haha anyways, comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! Stay beautiful!) **


End file.
